Hear The Bells Sing A Janto Wedding Fic
by Gavvy Wolf-Kidd
Summary: Jack Proposes to Ianto in a wonderful way! **ALL RIGHTS TO TORCHWOOD GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS**


**Hear the Bells Sing: The Wedding of Jack and Ianto**

Ianto remembered the engagement well. It was at a nightclub in the south of Cardiff. Gwen had suggested that the Team- her, Ianto, Jack and now Rhys (although Owen and Tosh couldn't make it due to a pretty severe case of Weevils-on-the-run) - take a night off and 'let their hair down', as she had put it.

"With you two, I wonder who the woman is!" Rhys joked, trying to be heard over the deafeningly loud music of the club.

"Jack!" Ianto shouted in perfect unison with Jack's "Ianto!" That sent the four of them into hysterics. Suddenly, the Dead or Alive 1985 smash-hit 'You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)' came blaring through the speakers. _Watch out here I come!_

"Whoop," Jack wooed, standing up. "I guess that's my cue! Come on, Ianto!" He held out his hand.

"What?" Ianto was stunned- he didn't like dancing all too much, and he wasn't prepared to humiliate himself in front of Jack.

"Come on!" Jack's handsome face shone with a smile, and his eyes twinkled like two, blue-green, star-speckled diamonds. "Dancing can't kill you, and take it from me- that's the truth!" Again, the four of them erupted in laughter. Or that could have quite simply been the three pints of lager they had each downed.

"Okay then." Ianto said quietly, grabbing Jack's hand. Suddenly he was pulled onto the dance floor, and Jack was spinning him this way and that.

Gwen looked at Rhys, and it was obvious they were thinking along the same lines; had they been in the room, Torvill and Dean would have been ashamed! Jack was obviously a pure natural at taking the lead when dancing, and Ianto, well, he was just darn good at following!

_You spin me round!_ Ianto was beginning to feel dizzy as he felt Jack's right hand into his left. He also felt something cold on his ring finger, but didn't bother to check it out until he was back in his chair and the end of the song as people clapped and cheered for the dance routine by two (seemingly straight) men, when Gwen and Rhys were giving him suspiciously coy twin smiles.

"What're you looking at?" He asked with puzzlement. He felt eyes on the back of his head, and a hand lay itself upon his. He turned to his side and saw that everyone who had seen the dance had either turned back to their tables or returned to their own dances, but it was Jack who surprised him more. He looked down at his left ring finger, and gasped in surprise at what he saw; a beautiful, white-gold band, topped with a clean-cut, heart-shaped ruby. Upon closer inspection, Ianto could see an engraving: "You + Me = Forever together!" Ianto looked back up at Jack.

"Ianto Jones," he whispered, "I know how much I've hurt you over the few months we've been together. It still hurts me to think that you didn't believe I loved you, but what makes my heart warm is the fact that someone as wonderful as you can still stand by someone like me. In fact, I can believe I was so promiscuous! You've changed me, Ianto, and, to thank you, I want to marry you."

Gwen let out an excited squeak. Ianto felt as though he didn't exist for that moment- all the sounds, feelings and, well, everything, just passed over him like waves upon rocks. Then love, fear and excitement came crashing down on him as he realised that Jack actually was asking for his hand in marriage! So, Ianto kissed him passionately until he was out of breath and Jack hugged him close.

"That a 'yes'?" He whispered into Ianto's ear.

"You know it is."

"I call bridesmaid!" Gwen squealed. Ianto looked over at her.

"What colour would you like your dress to be, Ianto?" Rhys joked, loving how cute Jack and Ianto looked with their arms over each other.

"Here's the thing, though, Rhys," Gwen placed her hands on the right arm of her husband, "we're gonna have to come up with a nickname for these two!"

"You're right!" Jack could see Rhys's light up.

"Don't even think about it." Jack laughed.

Ianto gently rested his head on Jack's chest and listened to his heartbeat, giggling as Rhys and Gwen argued over what the newly-engaged couples should be called upon marriage. Rhys suggested 'Yak'.

"Yak?" Gwen sounded as though she had swallowed pure lemon juice. "Contrary to stereotypes and what you may think, Rhys, they aren't animals you find in mountains!"

"Fine," Rhys sighed sarcastically, "you come up with something!"

Gwen put on a thinking face and breathed; "Jack… Ianto…Jack… Ianto…Janto! How about Janto?"

Ianto looked at Jack, and Jack looked at Ianto. Although neither cared, they agreed: everyone else could call them Janto.

Rhys held a copy of the Bible up and flicked through it, before chucking it at Myfanwy, the pterodactyl. Myfanwy gave a shriek and jetted away. The wedding was being held in the Torchwood Three hub- Ianto didn't want a huge ceremony, given how bashful he was, and Jack didn't mind, because he knew that no matter what, he would be with the man he loved- and the people who were there were the people who had been there for the couple since day one; Gwen, Rhys, Toshiko and Owen.

"So," Rhys improvised, "you two make a brilliant couple. And here, in the sight of, this..." he gestured to Myfanwy, "big, dinosaur-y thing with wings, and all of us in the Torchwood team, we witness the, um, Holy Betrothal of Mister Jack Harkness with Mister Ianto Jones. Now, I see you both in suits… have you two sorted out who the husband is and who the wife is?"

Jack chuckled, along with everyone else in the hub. "No."

"Okay, never mind." Rhys whispered. "Jack Harkness, do you take Ianto Jones to be your lawful wedded wife?"

Ianto blushed, matching his silk tie. "I do." Jack said proudly, gazing into Ianto's sweet, innocent brown eyes.

"And Ianto?" Rhys asked. "Do you take Jack to be you lawful wedded husband?"

"Of course I do." Ianto whispered, tugging at his suit jacket. He wasn't used to weddings, so how could he be expected to be experienced at his own?

"You may now kiss the bride!" Rhys stepped back as Jack pulled Ianto a dip, and kissed him. That kiss was almost enough to bring Ianto to the point of climax.

"Now let's get out of here before these two start consummating!" Owen quipped, and everyone laughed.

Now, Ianto was happy. He knew that Jack loved him, and he loved Jack.

And nothing could possibly ruin this wonderful day…


End file.
